


A Flower's Repose

by LilyOfTheValley420



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aehruh, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Fights, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOfTheValley420/pseuds/LilyOfTheValley420
Summary: The RFA members, as well as Saeran, were the first and only people on earth to have been born with superpowers. When the news came out society took it pretty well, leaving the RFA able to continue living somewhat normal lives. However, the same can not be said for Saeran because, after being abandoned by his brother and left with an abusive mother, he was taken in by Rika and became a part of Mint Eye, a cult who's goal was to show people true salvation. Eventually, the police discovered Mint Eye and Rika was killed, leaving Saeran to run away and start anew. With no one to guide him besides V, Saeran decides to go to KMP University, the school V runs. However, he wasn't expecting all the RFA members to also attend the school and he definitely wasn't expecting his long lost twin to be his new teacher. With repressed emotions rushing to the surface, Saeran goes on a journey to find out the truth behind Rika's manipulation and rediscover himself as a person.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fic ever so please give me feedback! The story will mainly be told from the perspective of Saeran because he's the only character I can write well lol. Hopefully this turns out good. This chapter is just to inform you of the characters powers. Of course, some characters have stronger powers than others but that's just the way it is. this is a superpower au and a university au. Hope you enjoy!

*All of these superpowers where taken from a tumblr account called Aehruh. All credit goes to them. Please check them out. They make amazing artwork! I added more to Saeran's power though.*

Aehruh Tumblr: https://aehruh.tumblr.com/  
Aehruh Quirks: https://aehruh.tumblr.com/post/178434193331/mysme-superpower-quirks-au-yoosung

Superpower/University AU

Powers  
MC ( friend )  
Powers/quirks: Empathy + Energy Transformation  
She can recognize the true feelings of other people and intuit their movements (similar to telepathy).  
Using her hands, she can absorb different kinds of energy from living beings, transform it and return a new energy to the user.  
Depending on how long she remains absorbing energy, the user’s reaction can vary, from reassuring him to “emptying” his feelings. (However, this is a momentary effect, since humans produce new energy all the time).  
Although she has always been rejected because people are afraid of her power, she is a very understanding and kind person.  
Doesn’t have a family, kind of lonely.  
Weakness(es):  
If her body is overloaded with energy, she collapses, entering a state of unconsciousness that remains until her body is able to release or synthesize that energy.  
She can understand the feelings of several people at the same time, but can only absorb and modify the energy of one living being at a time.

Yoosung ( Student )  
Powers/quirks: Invocation  
He can create fantastic imaginary beings that he can control mentally that disappear after a while.  
The size and abilities of the beings he has created depends on the mental strength he has or decides to use at that moment.  
If he wants to create more than one being at the same time, he has to distribute his mental strength among them. For example, he could create many small and relatively weak beings, or a big and powerful one.  
He is always trying to train his mind to strengthen his invocations.  
Carefree and cheerful personality.  
Weakness(es):  
Once the summoned being has disappeared, he suffers from high levels of anxiety and exhaustion.  
He needs some time for resting before invoking a new being. (Time varies depending on mental strength used).

Zen ( Student )  
Powers/quirks: Animal transformation (wolf) + Self-healing  
He can transform himself into a (very beautiful) white wolf  
Even when he’s in his human form, he possesses the characteristic abilities of wolves (has tusks/fangs longer than humans, VERY good night vision, a smell 100 times better than the average human, etc.)  
Like the wolves, he is graceful, agile and cunning. These have helped him in his work as an actor.  
He can communicate with other canine species  
Hates cats  
He has an extra ability that allows him to heal quickly from any physical injury (two days approx.)  
Weakness(es):  
When he gets angry or over-excited he can lose control of himself and surrender to his wild instincts. (Can be quite aggressive and dangerous sometimes)  
Cat fur (allergic).

Jaehee ( Jumin’s Teacher Assistant )  
Powers/quirks: Super velocity  
She can move really fast (sometimes their movements can’t be seen by the human eye)  
she uses coffee as fuel for her body to acquire speed, the more coffee she consumes, the faster she becomes.  
She is very calm and doesn’t like to brag about her powers, so she only uses them for the minimum necessary (to fulfill her work in C&R).  
Very efficient and organized  
Weakness(es):  
Although she moves very fast, she’s not a fan of running. (burning your clothes every second because of friction is not a pleasant feeling.)  
She must calculate the exact amount of coffee per day so as not to exceed her speed (or hurt her stomach and nervous health)  
When the dose of coffee in her body loses its effect, she enters an extreme physically exhausted state. (She needed to sleep two days in a row to recover after a cat project once)

Jumin ( Economics Teacher )  
Powers/quirks: Probability manipulation + Pain resistance  
He has the ability to see threads around people which represent probabilities and he can manipulate them, making unlikely things happen or the most probable things to not happen.  
He is very calculating, so this skill helps him a lot in his work in the business world. (Although most of the time he’s very calm)  
He has a high resistance to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and keep moving despite having a serious injury.  
Although he has pain resistance as a second ability, nobody knows about it. Not because he tries to hide it, but he just “does not use it”. (However, this quirk has saved his life a couple of times, when he has ventured to drive on his own, crashing and shattering his car)  
Weakness(es):  
He needs to have perfect control of his emotions and a lot of concentration to modify events, so that he does not cause catastrophic consequences in a person’s life or their surroundings.  
He is not so powerful as to modify world events or the environment, so it’s limited to people only.  
He can only manipulate the probabilities of one person at a time.  
Although he has a high resistance to pain, he’s not invulnerable to physical injuries, so if he doesn’t pay enough attention to the physical factors that affect his body, he could be seriously injured. 

Vanderwood ( Science Teacher )  
Powers/quirks: Electrokinesis  
He can generate and control electricity.  
Although it may not seem like it, Vanderwood has an obsessive personality when improving or perfecting his skills and he likes to test his limits, so he has experimented in many ways with his power to get the most out of it (due to his work in the agency).  
Some things he already masters:  
\- Attack skills: shoot energy rays (usually from any part of the body), create electric bombs, melt objects.  
\- Useful skills: resuscitation by electrical impulses to the heart. Use electromagnetic waves as radar. Give power to electrical appliances.  
One of his biggest (current) challenges is learning to take advantage of thunderstorms.  
He doesn’t limit his powers very much when using them to force 707 to work.  
Although he only has one quirk (when many people have more than one) he has nothing to envy others, as he is well known as someone extremely powerful.  
Weakness(es):  
Water… it takes a lot of work to generate electricity even if he’s just standing in a puddle (That’s why his biggest challenge is a thunderstorm).  
He can’t use his powers for more than 20 minutes in a row, otherwise, he begins to feel pain in his nervous system. (Although he’s trying to extend that time).

Rika ( Leader of ME )  
Powers/quirks: Hypnosis  
She can create a state of unconsciousness similar to sleep and subdue people’s minds, making them obey her commands.  
Her power is concentrated in her eyes. Uses a black mask to attract attention to them, because she must hold/keep the look with the person she wants to hypnotize for at least 10 seconds.  
She’s good with words and manages to convince people easily, so she uses this method to obtain successful hypnosis. (She also takes advantage of her physical beauty as another weapon for this).  
Calculating and dominant personality.  
Irritable  
Weakness(es):  
She suffers from severe headaches as a side effect.  
The hypnosis must be “re-applied” to the user constantly, because its effects weaken over time until it’s lost.  
She can’t hypnotize through videos or screens, so mass hypnosis is not possible unless she has the people in front of her.

V ( Principal )  
Powers / quirks: Mental overload + photographic memory  
With his eyes, he can use a psychic attack that overloads the mind of the person he watches, causing pain, loss of consciousness, lack of attention and in extreme cases, death.  
He doesn’t control his power 100%, so he always keeps his eyes covered, this way he will not hurt anyone unintentionally. (He’s really worried about hurting his loved ones).  
He has a photographic memory, so he just needs to take a look to learn the roads around him and know where to go.  
He tries to stay away from people.  
Covering his eyes gives him a sense of security and protection.  
He’s kind but insecure.  
Weakness(es):  
If he uses his power to the fullest or for too long, it can return in boomerang effect.  
Since his eyes are the means to use his power, they have been wearing out over time, so even if he covers them, his vision is already bad.

707 / Saeyoung ( Technology Teacher )  
Powers/quirks: Technokinesis + dimensional awareness  
He can build or transform machines or other technological objects through certain materials such as metals or derivatives.  
He can control technological devices without touching them.  
Extremely intelligent  
His second quirk consists of the ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions.  
With his technological knowledge and intelligence, he is always trying to cross to different dimensions.  
Easygoing and a bit hyperactive personality.  
Weakness(es):  
The combination of his two powers causes big mental and physical fatigue, so he constantly needs to be eating. (things like sugars, carbohydrates and lipids).  
When he runs out of energy (due to lack of eating), It’s extremely difficult for him to use his powers and if he uses them, there can be serious consequences (for him and for others) due to their “malfunctioning”. Due to negative previous experiences, he has decided not to use his powers when he’s in that state.

Saeran ( Student/ former follower of ME )  
Powers/quirks: Chlorokinesis + Power Removal  
He can accelerate the growth, control or animate the life of plants and trees (however, he can’t create them).  
He has a double personality. Everything he does is governed by the personality that dominates at that moment (calm and peaceful vs aggressive and dominant). Depending on the dominant personality, the plants he controls change a little. They can go from beautiful and perfumed flowers to thorny and poisonous plants.  
He’s very intelligent and has an excellent memory.  
He likes to learn about botany and toxins.  
He can remove anyone's power after touching their skin.  
The power lasting time correlates with his mental stability.  
Weakness(es):  
His body is sensitive to fire and extreme heat.  
He has some resistance to poison but he’s not invulnerable, so if he doesn’t control himself when his aggressive personality dominates, he can get seriously poisoned.  
If his mental stability is bad, the power removal effect lasts only a few minutes.  
His power removal won’t work over clothing.

*Saeran is unaware of his ability to remove powers in the beginning of the story.*


	2. The Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I finally finished the first chapter and I'm so happy with how it turned out. Just a reminder that you should probably familiarize yourself with their powers before reading. Also, keep in mind that Saeran is unaware of his ability to remove powers in the beginning of the story. It becomes relevant later. All feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoy!

The alarm clock started blaring, a reminder to get up, but Saeran was already awake. He had woken up an hour earlier after another terrifying nightmare. They had become a nightly occurrence after the incident. He barely slept anymore but the feeling of exhaustion had become normal to him and it wasn’t like he could do anything about it, anyway. 

Saeran yawned, stretching his limbs as he forced myself to stand up. Although getting up earlier had definitely been an option, the thought of laying in bed doing nothing seemed a lot more appealing. Making his way towards the bathroom, Saeran stripped off his clothes, getting into the tub. Strands of untamed hair obscured his vision as he twisted the knobs, turning the shower on far colder than most people would ever consider to do. It was what she had always told him to do and, even though she was gone, he couldn’t help but listen to her orders. 

After taking care of his hygiene, Saeran walked into the kitchen, grabbing a watering can and heading into the living room. The entire room was filled with greenery; herbs, succulents, flowers, and young trees surrounded him. He smiled a bit at the sight before making his way around the room. The process usually took about 45 minutes, having to refill the watering can after every few plants and, even though he knew he could use his chlorokinesis to make them mature, Saeran liked knowing he was able to keep them alive as it gave him a sense of purpose.

After he finished watering them, he grabbed his black jacket and bag before heading out of his apartment, locking the door behind him and leaving the property. His stomach clenched at the thought of what he was about to do. Even though he had a choice, it didn’t really feel like it. As he walked towards his destination, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. So many things could go wrong.

When he arrived, Saeran looked at the huge building. KMP University. He would be a new student here starting today. A soft sigh escaped his bitten lips at the thought of it. He could barely walk to the store without having an anxiety attack, and the thought of being surrounded by crowds of people for hours on end made him want to curl up and die. However, he needed information, especially now that he was on my own. She used to tell him what he needed to know but she was gone now. He flinched at the thought of it.

He walked into the building, immediately being met by hundreds of other students. Saeran’s fists clenched as he took a deep breath. He could get through this, one day at a time. He reached into his bag and pulled out a map of the building, which was huge, to say the least. He wandered the halls, bumping into people every few steps and, just when he was about to give up and go home, he found himself in front of his first class, technology. 

Saeran walked into the empty classroom. ‘Am I the first person here?’ He shrugged and chose a seat in front of the teachers desk, the closest one to the door. Sitting down and placing his bag on the floor next to him, he laid his head on the cold table, deciding to rest until the professor came. That is, until two guys walked in.

“Zen! You’re so mean! I’m sure some girls like short guys!” A whiny voice came out of one of the boys. Saeran lifted his head off the desk, glaring at them. The speaker was a boy wearing a striped shirt with a blue jacket and brown khakis. Saeran recognized him instantly. Yoosung Kim of the RFA. And next to him was another member, Zen.

“I'm not mean, I’m just stating facts. And the fact is that girls like guys like me, not you. Be more like me and I promise, girls will start swarming.” Zen boasted. Saeran rolled his eyes. He slowly put his head back down, using an arm to cover his face but keeping an eye on the pair. They eventually sat down in the row behind him. With them sitting so close, Saeran could listen to what they were talking about. 

Of course, Yoosung and Zen didn’t talk about anything important and he ended up zoning out for most of their conversation. The rest of the students staggered in as he waited for the professor. The sound of a bell ringing brought him back to life and he raised his head as the teacher walked in, but Saeran’s eyes widened as he took in the professor's features; red hair, golden eyes, signature black and yellow jacket. “It can’t be…”

The professor placed his bag on the desk and turned to the class, his eyes scanning the students. His eyes landed on Saeran’s and, for a second, a look of confusion spread across his features before he shook his head slightly. ‘He doesn’t remember me.’ It took all of Saeran’s willpower to not roll his eyes. Of course he didn’t. There’s no way that’s him. ‘V would have told me if he was here, right?’

“Hello class.” His voice filled the classroom as Saeran tried to convince himself that this wasn’t who he thought it was. There’s no way. “ I’m professor Choi but feel free to call me Seven.” Saeran’s breath hitched as he spoke. It was him. It was really him. Anger rushed through Saeran’s veins as he glared at the man. He wasn’t prepared for this. V hadn’t told him he’d be here. He stood up, his chair toppling over as he slammed his hands down on the desk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he snarled. The professor’s eyes slowly turned to him, confusion laced in his features. 

“Excuse me?” Saeyoung tilted his head to the side as he stared at him. It pissed Saeran off even more. He could see him analyzing his face, trying to figure out who he was, and he could see his face drop the moment he recognized him. “Saeran?”

“Bingo.” Saeran snarled. His hands curled into fists as he tried to calm himself down. He'd need to talk to V about this later but, right now, he needed to leave. He couldn’t spend another second staring at his face. Grabbing his bag, he rushed past him and out of the room, fully planning to go to his apartment only to feel a hand grab his wrist in the hallway. Turning around, he glared daggers at him.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me, Saeyoung.” The words were laced with venom as he ripped his hand away from Saeyoung’s grasp, walking away once again. Except, he didn’t get the hint. Of course he didn’t.

“Saeran, wait! Let’s talk!” He could hear the desperation in Saeyoung’s voice, practically begging him to listen to what he had to say and Saeran sighed. 

“I have nothing to say to an asshole like you. Now, leave me the fuck alone.” He wanted to go home and calm down but Saeyoung followed him like a lost dog, begging Saeran to talk to him. He completely ignored Saeran’s warnings over and over and, after he asked for the hundredth time, Saeran turned to face him, anger written all over his face.

“I swear to God, Saeyoung, if you don’t shut up I’ll rip your tongue out. You don’t get to call the shots after leaving me all alone. I’ll talk when I want to talk.” And with that, he turned and walked away, grateful when he didn’t hear his footsteps following him again. However, instead of going home, he turned and made his way towards V’s office, having questions of his own that he wanted answered. 

He slammed the door open, not bothering to knock, and glared at V, anger and confusion flowing through his veins. V’s head turned towards his direction, his blindfold still wrapped around his head tightly, as he tried to figure out who it was. Saeran didn’t give him a chance to ask as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he’d be here?” He yelled, his emotions going haywire as he glared at V. “You knew he was here! You knew I wasn’t ready! You lied because you knew I wouldn’t want to come here if he was here too!” Saeran hated a lot of things but liars were definitely at the top of his list. He knew V couldn’t see him but he knew V could hear the anger in his voice. “Tell me why you kept this a secret from me, V!”

It took V a few moments to respond, which only angered him even more. “I’m sorry, Saeran.” His voice was soft and quiet, a stark contrast to his own. “I know I should have told you but I just wanted to help. I wanted to give you the chance to reconcile with Luciel.” V’s response only pissed him off even more. 

“That isn’t your job, V! You aren’t God. You can’t put us together like puzzle pieces.” Saeran rolled his eyes at him, though V couldn’t see it. “I’m leaving.” He made his way towards the door.

“No! Wait!” Saeran stopped in his tracks. He knew he could just walk away but, even if he’s not the nicest person, it still feels extra shitty to walk away from a blind man. “Just talk to him. Please. I was the one that told him to leave when you were younger. It was never his fault. So please forgive him.” His eyes narrowed. 

“You what?” 

“Rika and I convinced Saeyoung it would be better if he left you and joined an agency. He didn’t want to leave. It was never his fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me.” Saeran stared at V as his brain tried to process the words.

“You’re wrong. The Savior wouldn’t l-”

“She lied to you, Saeran. Rika lied so she could get you on her side.” He shook his head violently, not wanting to believe V’s words. If V was right, that meant he’s spent years hating his brother for no reason and that Rika had lied to him about Saeyoung. However, now that V had told him, a lot of things made more sense. How Saeyoung got a job at the agency, why V was so adamant on sending him here, why Saeyoung wanted to talk to him so desperately. It could all be explained by V being involved. 

“Oh my God. You’re telling the truth, aren’t you?” Saeran stared at V in silence for a few minutes before taking a deep breath as the weight of his words sunk in. “So….you told him to leave? You convinced him to leave me behind when you KNEW what my mom was like? Why the hell would you do that?” Anger slowly started filling his mind the more he thought about what V had told him. “Actually, I don’t want to know. I’m leaving.” And before V could stop him, he was gone. 

Rushing down the hallways, Saeran was forced to reevaluate his emotions towards Saeyoung. It didn’t entirely excuse what Saeyoung did, but it definitely shed some light on why he did it. As Saeran ran down the empty hallways, he wondered if he should talk to him, eventually deciding that he should listen to his side of the story. Jogging towards the classroom Saeyoung was teaching, he stood outside, waiting impatiently for him to finish. 

Eventually, the bell rang and a stream of students walked out, talking among themselves, including Zen and Yoosung, who gave him a strange look. Ignoring them, he waited until all the students had left and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Saeran saw a few plants in the room and took note of what they were, just in case, before turning and looking at Saeyoung’s surprised face.

“Saeyoung, we need to talk.”


	3. A Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write and I don't know why. But I think it came out pretty good. MC is introduced and I decided to name her Kira. I'll try to update faster from now on. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Saeyoung, we need to talk.”

Just from the look on his twin's face, Saeran could tell Saeyoung hadn’t been expecting this. Silence fell between the two as Saeyoung stared at Saeran for a few moments before nodding his head.

“I have a class in half an hour.” His voice came out slow, as if he was worried he’d scare Saeran away. “Is that enough time?”

Shrugging, Saeran made his way to one of the desks and sat down. He hadn’t planned on going too deep into the conversation anyway so half an hour worked fine for him. Sighing, he looked up at his twin, unsure of how to start the conversation. Eventually, he just went with why he had gone there in the first place.

“V told me something interesting.” Despite V’s tendency to lie, Saeran believed him. After Mint Eye shut down, the effects of Rika’s hypnosis had worn off and he had finally realized what she had done. Even though he was still struggling to wrap his mind around what had happened to him, he wouldn’t be surprised if she and V had used her power against Saeyoung, too. 

Fidgeting with the already frayed edges of his jacket, he stared at the desk, not wanting to meet his brother’s eyes. “He said he and Rika convinced you to leave.” Despite knowing what had actually happened, Saeran couldn’t help but feel bitter. It had been years since the last time they had seen each other and, although he kind of understood why his brother left, he couldn’t let the anger go. 

Saeyoung stared at him blankly for a moment before laughing nervously. “I guess they did, huh? Never really thought of it that way to be honest.” He chuckled quietly. Saeran could see how anxious and uncertain he was. He sighed.

“I don’t forgive you.” Saeran said bluntly. “You lied and ran away. You left me alone. But...I get it now. A tiny bit.” Leaning back into his chair, Saeran kicked his feet onto the desk, crossing his arms. His eyes were cold yet, despite his icy demeanor, he still chewed on his lips nervously. “You said you wanted to talk. So let’s talk.”

Saeyoung hesitantly sat down as well, folding his arms on the desk and watching his twin. “Uhm...you dyed your hair.” He spoke slowly. “And...are those contacts?” Saeran rolled his eyes at his brother. Of all the things he thought Saeyoung would want to talk about, he wasn’t expecting him to choose his hair and eyes. Looking at his brother, Saeran decided not to tell him the truth. It would take too long and he doubted his twin could handle it. He wasn’t in the mood for such an emotional conversation. 

“Yep. Every time I looked in the mirror, all I saw was your face. I hated it. So I changed my hair color and started wearing contacts.” He said, the lie coming out as easily as breathing. He could see the flash of hurt in Saeyoung’s eyes and grinned. “Is that a problem?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“N-No! Not at all!” Saeyoung’s response came quickly and Saeran couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction.

“Calm down. I was kidding.” He said. He wasn’t sure why he reassured him but he didn’t think about it. “Let’s talk about something else. You must have more important questions to ask, right?” 

Saeran watched as his twin tried to think of another question. “Uhm...what have you been up to for the past few years? I know you’ve been with V but he never gave me any updates.” Saeran almost laughed at the irony of the question. Looking up at his brother, he wondered how Saeyoung would react if he found out the truth. Oh, nothing much. Just being hypnotized into joining a cult. Instead, he sugar coated it. He didn’t want to deal with Saeyoung’s reaction.

“I was living with Rika. When she died, I moved out and got a place of my own. I’ve been there ever since.” Technically the truth. “V helps me if I need anything. He’s actually the one that told me to come to this school. Guess you can thank him for that.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly even though what V had done still made him angry. Looking at his brother, he didn’t bother asking Saeyoung the same question. Although he hadn’t known he was working here, he had kept an eye on him over the past few years and knew all about his work at the agency. He knew his twin better than anyone in the RFA. Leaning back in his seat, he eyed his brother. “Why’d you start teaching?”

Saeyoung gave him a smile. “V thought it would be a good idea if everyone could be near each other all the time. It would make it easier for us to communicate and keep each other safe from the public. Since Yoosung and Zen were already enrolled here, the rest of us just became teachers. It’s actually pretty fun.” 

Saeran felt a flare of anger at the response. “So you’ve been living your best life, huh? Glad to hear it.” He snarled, glaring at his brother. He knew his twin didn’t know what he had gone through but it still pissed him off that Saeyoung had been having a blast while he was stuck in a cult. Still, watching the smile drop off his face was definitely satisfying. 

“N-No! That’s not what I meant!” Saeyoung’s face turned bright red as he spoke. “If I could, I would’ve found you again. But...V said it was best if I left you alone so I never reached out. I’m sorry, Saeran. I never meant to hurt you.” Seeing the sincerity in Saeyoung’s eyes made Saeran sighed. He hated that he knew Saeyoung wasn’t lying. 

“Whatever. It’s in the past.” Of course, he was still upset but he didn’t feel like wasting his time arguing. Looking up at the clock, he stood up and grabbed his bag, not bothering to push in the chair. “You have a class to teach, right? I’ll leave.” He made his way towards the door but, before he walked out, he hesitated slightly. “I’ll…talk to you later, Saeyoung.” He walked out after that, but not before catching a glimpse of the smile his brother gave him. Saeran sighed in irritation as he walked down the hallway. Saying that let Saeyoung know he planned on speaking to him again which wasn’t part of the plan. But it was too late to take it back. Plus, Saeran knew he’d need to talk to him again anyway. He still had more questions. Specifically, about their powers. 

Saeran was lost in thought as he walked. So lost in thought that he barely noticed that someone was walking towards him. He fell down when he bumped into the person. Groaning, he glared up at them. “Watch where you’re going, dumbass!” 

“I’m so sorry!” The girl held out her hand to help him up. Saeran stared at it before rolling his eyes and grabbing a hold of her hand. However, he gasped the moment their fingers touched. He felt like something was being taken from him and a wave of calmness rushed through him. It took him a moment to regain his senses but when he did, he quickly retracted his hand, staring up at the girl. As he took in her features, he finally realized who she was. 

“You’re Kira. From the RFA.” What had happened finally made sense. “Did…..did you just steal my energy?” The feeling of calmness disappeared and was replaced by anger as he glared at her. He stood up on his own, looking down at her. “Why the hell would you do that?” 

A look of guilt washed over Kira’s face as she responded. “I-I’m so sorry! It’s just...you’re feeling really sad. I just wanted to calm you down!” She explained frantically. Saeran’s eyes only narrowed at her words. What does she mean by sad?

“You can’t just go around and control people’s emotions, freak!” He could see that his words had hurt her but he didn’t care. Out of all the RFA members, her power was definitely the one he hated most. “Leave me the fuck alone. If you ever do something like that again, you’ll regret it!” He threatened, giving her a final glare before pushing past her. To Saeran, her power was terrifying. The last thing he wanted was someone to know what he was feeling all the time. Especially since he barely knew it himself. He definitely planned on keeping his distance from her. 

Fidgeting with the frayed edges of his jacket, Saeran made his way down the hallways and left the building. He wasn’t in the mood for school anymore. As he walked down the streets, Kira’s words rang through his head. 

‘You’re feeling really sad.’

He kicked a rock as he made his way down the sidewalk. Angry, frustrated, annoyed. Those were the emotions he would say he was feeling. But definitely not sadness. She has no idea what she’s talking about. 

Unlocking his door, Saeran slammed it shut behind him and dropped his bag onto the floor. He kicked off his shoes and stormed inside, turning on the lights. Rubbing at his eyes, he made his way towards the kitchen, opening the fridge only to groan when he was reminded of how empty it was. The pantry was empty as well and the freezer only had ice cream. He knew he needed to get some food, but instead of putting on his shoes, he threw his jacket into a random corner and flopped down onto his bed, exhaustion hitting him hard. 

“I’ll buy food tomorrow.” He wasn’t sure why he said it out loud. Probably to fill the silence of the room. When he heard his stomach rumble, he just sunk further into the mattress and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He wasn’t in the mood to eat so he hoped sleeping would buy him a few hours. He prayed that this would be a rest without nightmares.

His prayers went unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. See ya!


	4. Sleep Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for how long this took me! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Ray had been typing away in his workroom, hacking into the RFA servers in hopes of getting some more information, when someone knocked on his door. He sighed. “Come in.” Turning around in his chair, he turned to face the Believer that had interrupted him. “What is it?”

“The Saviour wants to see you, Mr. Ray.” He nodded at the Believer and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Standing up, he made sure he looked alright before making his way to Rika. Knocking lightly, he pushed the door open when he heard an affirmation. Closing the door behind him, he approached her and kneeled in front of her. “My Saviour. You called for me?” 

“Yes I did, Ray. Come here.” Ray looked up at her and hesitantly stood, making his way towards her. He tried to keep his distance but she continued to beckon him forward until he was right in front of her. “Good boy.” She muttered, giving him a warm smile. 

Ray felt warmth spread through his chest at the praise and he smiled. “Thank you, Saviour.” 

“Look at me, Ray. Look into my eyes.” Rika’s voice flowed through his mind and Ray lifted his head, looking into her eyes like she had told him to do. “Very soon, everything will fall apart. When that happens, you need to run. Run fast and live, Ray.” He was confused by her words.

“What’s going to happen, Saviour?” 

“Don’t ask questions. Just know that, when the time comes, you need to escape.” Looking into her eyes, Ray nodded slowly. 

“Yes, my Saviour.” As soon as the words left his mouth, everything shifted. The walls melted away and were replaced by the night sky. He turned to the Saviour but she was already gone. Looking around, he was all alone in the garden outside of Mint Eye. Sighing, he walked around. It was eerily quiet. Something felt...off. 

Suddenly, shouting started coming from the building. Blue and red lights filled the night sky and Ray immediately understood what was going on. His first thought was the Saviour. He knew he needed to protect her no matter what. But, even though he wanted to rush into the building and protect the Saviour, his body refused to listen. He was going to run into the forest but he heard more shouting. When he heard the shouting get closer, he ducked into one of the bushes, covering his mouth with his hand as he prayed he wouldn’t get caught. 

“You’re making a mistake! The Saviour did nothing wrong! She will bring us Sal-” BANG! Ray flinched. There was a shot and the voice stopped. He didn’t need to see it to know what happened. 

“Bring her over here. And don’t look into her eyes. She’ll hypnotize you. She’s one of those freaks with power.” A male voice boomed across the garden and Ray saw a pair of feet walk and stop directly in front of him. He curled up even more, trying to make himself smaller. Another pair of feet approached him and he could see them dragging someone. Ray almost gasped when he realized who it was.

“This is the person they keep calling Saviour.” The man muttered, throwing her onto the ground. Rika landed right in front of the bush, her back facing Ray. He wanted to help, but his body refused to move. “She won’t say anything. Fucking bitch.” 

The second man leaned down and looked at Rika. If he looked up a little more, he’d make eye contact with Ray. The thought was terrifying. The first man put a hand on his shoulder. “Didn’t I just say not to look at her? She’ll hypnotize you.” Ray heard the click of a gun and flinched. 

“Well, if she isn’t talking, we might as well just kill her. We don’t need someone with that kind of power around.” He grabbed Rika by the hair and turned her around. “I don’t want you to hypnotize me so turn around!” Ray’s eyes locked onto hers and he felt his eyes well up with tears. Rika smiled down at him.

“Run, Ray. Run far away and live your life.” Her blood splattered onto his face as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. It took all of Ray’s power to not scream.

“Let’s go. We need to gather up everyone else.” The two men walked off and, once Ray was sure they were gone, he scrambled out of the bush and rushed over to Rika’s side. But he already knew. She was dead. 

Ray held her body close to his chest, tears streaming down his face, as he sobbed silently. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have protected you.” He wished he could grieve more but the sound of footsteps approaching reminded him that he needed to leave. Looking down at her lifeless body, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. “I’m so sorry, my Saviour.” He turned to run but before he could take a single step, he felt something tug at his pant leg.

Ray turned his head slowly and almost screamed at the sight. Crimson blood poured out of the bullet wound and ran down Rika’s face as she pulled on his leg harshly, causing him to fall down. He screamed as he tried to get her off, her blood staining his clothes. 

“Ray! Why didn’t you save me?” He tried his best to shove her off but to no avail, her grip on him too strong. Her words bore into his mind as he cried. Her blood dripped onto him as she crawled up his body. “You betrayed me, Ray.”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” He shouted, gagging slightly when she finally reached his face. He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to puke when he felt her blood drip onto his face.

“Open your eyes, Ray. Look at what you did to me. You killed me with your incompetence.” He shook his head violently.

“I didn’t mean to! I promise!”

“You killed me Ray. Look at me. Look at me!” His eyes opened and he instantly regretted it. The gaping wound stared back at him. He tried to shut them again but he couldn’t. Rika’s eyes gazed into his own. “You killed me, Ray. I died because you were weak. You’re weak, Ray.”

He sobbed as he shook his head. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry Saviour!”

“Sorry can’t save me! Look at me and see what you did! You killed me! It’s your fault.” 

“I SAID I’M SORRY!” He screamed out. 

“SORRY ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH!” Her hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly as Ray desperately tried to push her off. “You should be the one to die instead of me! Someone as worthless as you shouldn’t be allowed to live!” 

“Just fucking die already”

~~~

Screaming rang out through the apartment as Saeran scratched at his neck, desperately trying to remove the nonexistent hands wrapped around it. Gasping for air, the deep breaths quickly turned to gags and he stood up, rushing towards the bathroom. He heard the sound of something shattering into pieces but he didn’t stop. He hunched over the toilet, puking stomach acid violently as his hands gripped the edge of the seat tightly. He gasped for breath whenever his body gave him a break before quickly continuing until his stomach had nothing else to puke up. Only the occasional dry heave remained until, eventually, even that stopped.

Saeran slumped down onto the cabinets, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, the nightmare fresh on his mind. He didn’t even realize he had been crying until he went to wipe his mouth, feeling the tears. He wiped at his eyes roughly, standing up and grabbing his toothbrush, washing the taste of bile from his mouth. When he was sure the taste was gone, he rinsed his mouth and looked up into the mirror. He looked like shit. His dark circles were even more prominent than they were before, dry tears staining his cheeks and his lips dry and cracked. His eyes narrowed at the sight. He hated how weak he was. He hated that he allowed his nightmares to affect him this much. 

A flash of rage shot through him and before he could control himself, Saeran slammed his fist into the mirror, his reflection distorting as the glass shattered. His breath came out heavily as he stared down at the pieces, blood dripping from his fists. He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned on the faucet, letting the water wash away the blood and bits of glass that was on his knuckles. He knew he’d need to get a new mirror after that. 

Walking out of the bathroom, Saeran looked down at what had fallen earlier. An Aloe Vera plant layed on the floor. The pot had completely shattered and he sighed as he bent down to pick it up. He’d need to buy a new pot, a new mirror, and on top of that he needed to buy food. He sighed at the thought of it. 

Once he had picked up the broken pot and the mirror pieces, Saeran looked at the time. It was one in the morning, too late to buy the things he needed. He knew he needed to get something to eat, though, so he grabbed the jacket he had thrown on the floor, slipped on his shoes, and made his way outside, locking the door behind him.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with cool, fresh air, when he stepped outside. The temperature was a bit cooler than he had anticipated but he didn’t mind. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he walked down the empty streets. Considering the time, he knew no one would be around and the thought comforted him. He really didn’t feel like having to deal with unnecessary human interaction. 

At least, that had been the plan until he saw someone walking down the street towards him. It didn’t take long for him to realize who it was and he groaned inwardly. Of course he’d run into her. He ducked his head, looking at the ground as she approached, and prayed that she wouldn’t recognize him, but the universe had different plans for him.

“Hey! You’re the guy from earlier!” Saeran glared at Kira as she approached him and took a step back when she got too close for comfort. “I’m happy I ran into you again. I wanted to apologize again for what I did.” A weird look went through her face and she looked up at him. “I can tell you feel even worse than earlier. Did something happen?” She gave him a reassuring smile. Saeran stared at her in disbelief before his eyes hardened into an icy glare.

“Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone, freak? Why the hell are you bothering me again? Are you stalking me now?” He watched the smile slip from her face and felt a hint of satisfaction. He didn’t need her to think he wanted to be friends with her. He didn’t need friends and he wanted to let her know that in the best way he knew how; crushing her hope. “I’m fine. Stop asking questions.”

Saeran had hoped his words would be enough to get her to leave him alone but he was proven wrong. Kira only got more persistent. “You’re upset. There’s a lot of emotions running through your mind but the main ones are all negative. You’re obviously not okay. I want to help you!” She gave him another reassuring smile.

Anger flashed through Saeran and he glared at her. “Listen here, freak.” He snarled. “I don’t need your fucking help. I don’t need you to fix me because I’m not broken. I’m fine with the way things are now.” He pushed past her and continued walking down the street. “Leave me the fuck alone!” When he heard her footsteps following him, he groaned in frustration but chose to ignore her, even as she continuously asked him to let her “help”. He had hoped she’d get the hint after a while but she was as persistent as ever. 

Walking into a small convenience store, he grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of soda before making his way to the cash register, Kira following him the entire time. As the cashier bagged them, he turned to her with a glare. “Stop following me around. It’s annoying. I already told you I don’t want your help.” He paid the employee before making his way outside, opening the chips as he walked down the streets. “It’s late anyways. I shouldn’t need to remind you what happens to women this late at night. Go home, freak.”

Kira only smiled at Saeran’s words as she followed him, her hands behind her back to avoid touching him. “If you’re so worried about me, you should walk me home.” She grinned at him as he rolled his eyes.

“I’m not worried about you and I’m not walking you home, brat. It’s not my fault you’re out here.” He mumbled, eating a chip. “Why the hell are you even out here this late anyway?” He paused for a second before shaking his head. “Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t care.” As they turned down a street, Kira chose to answer the question anyway.

“I like going for walks to clear my mind. It just happened to be a little later than usual today.” She responded, giving Saeran a smile. “Plus, I got to run into you. I still want to help. I won’t even use my power! I can just...be someone you can talk to about things.” She sped up a bit so she could look at his face. “Please! I really just want to help you.” 

They turned onto his street and Saeran let out a sigh of relief when he saw his apartment. He finished eating his chips and placed it back in the bag to throw away later. “I already said I don’t need your help. And I definitely don’t need someone to talk to. I’m fine by myself so leave me alone, freak.” He opened the door to his apartment complex and turned to her. “Get home safe, psycho.” He turned back around and let the door shut behind him before making his way up the stairs. When he saw his door, he took out his keys, the jangling filling the hallways as he unlocked his door and slammed it shut behind him. 

Turning on the light, the emptiness of the apartment stared back at Saeran as he let out a heavy sigh, removing his shoes and dropping his jacket on the floor. He threw away the empty chips and grabbed his bottle of soda, sitting down on his bed. As he drank it, exhaustion hit him hard. He knew he wouldn’t sleep for the rest of the night, especially after his nightmare. Instead, he placed the empty soda bottle on his bedside dresser and laid down, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Today had been exhausting and he wished he could sleep.

However, you don’t always get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Again, sorry for the wait. I'll try to update faster. See ya next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter should be posted soon! I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
